To My World of Dreams
by Meganium
Summary: [oneshot] They were separated by walls. She was born of low-class, and he, of high. They were never supposed to be together; yet, they were. Follow May as she dreams of a world without walls.


**To My World of Dreams**

* * *

"But, Mum," May whined, "I never get to go to the castle. I've heard its real pretty, and Father will be with me the entire time!"

Caroline, May's mother pursed her lips together. "I'm sorry, May, but you just _can't_ go."

"Why not?" May asked. Spying a sprig of mint that had recently spruced into the dawning morning, May plucked the leaf, and jammed it into her mouth as she tailed her mother into their cottage. The minty taste exploded in May's mouth.

Caroline suddenly pivoted on her heel. Wrinkling her nose, she plucked a dirty cloth that was lying on the ground. Holding the dirty material between her fingertips, Caroline tossed it into the laundry basket. May watched the basket totter away.

"The palace is _dangerous_."

May's forehead creased, and as she spitted out the now tasteless leaf replied, "What? How?"

"It just is, alright?" Caroline sighed.

"But, _Mum_!" May spread her hands. "What can happen that would be so bad?"

Caroline's back straightened like a wooden board. "Everything."

"Mum, _please_?"

Caroline responded by shoving a small shovel and a bag into May's arms. "Just work, alright? You're not of high-class; you have no time to go frolicking like this."

May groaned.

"Mmm… There's a big delivery to the castle today," Caroline muttered, looking through the window. Beyond their cottage walls, a covered wagon, pulled by a black mare with a white star marking on its forehead, was being handled. "Norman did say something about red roses…" Caroline murmured ambling away.

May peeked through the window, and watched the mare frisk his head, tossing its coal-black mane. Tapping her foot absentmindedly, May watched the wagon, and then she was gone.

_Whoosh_.

* * *

_The horse screamed. _

_The men yelled._

_The wagon groaned._

_The roses breathed._

_It was all me._

_No one knew it though._

* * *

"What're you doing here?"

May stiffened, but then relaxed when she saw a boy instead of an intimidating adult. The brunette held up the bag of seeds as if to show evidence. Obviously, the boy was of high-class. Her worn, tan dress paled against the green-haired boy's tastefully tailored coat and trousers. He was an attractive boy also, with green messily, but well placed locks, and emerald-green eyes that reminded May of stalks of grass. He was leaning on a tree – sycamore, May noted – his entire weight leaning on a foot.

"I work here," May said smoothly, already having established some sort of explanation beforehand.

"No you don't," the boy said, smirking a little. May frowned, and placed her hands on her hips. How dare he accuse her of tomfoolery...considering she was doing nothing wrong. Okay, well alright, she was doing something wrong, but it wasn't like she was trying to murder someone.

"How do you know?" May challenged.

If possible, the boy's smirk stretched even wider. "This part of the garden is meant for people of high-class _only_. And obviously, you're _nothing_ considering your taste in clothing…"

May's lips simply twisted into a disdainful frown. "You're just like the rest of them, aren't you? Just because we're different doesn't mean people like you can treat us differently."

A storm brewing in her mind, May made her way away from the boy, not before throwing the bag of seeds over her shoulder in the green-haired boy's general direction. The bag must have hit him because there was a surprised yelp and the patter of seeds that reminded May of raindrops.

She was too disgusted to even look back once.

* * *

_My feelings were like the spring breeze that brought on thick gray clouds of falling water. _

_Disgusted, angry, fascinated… _

_Insane._

* * *

"Liliac," May said confidently.

"Wrong."

May's lips pulled down discouragingly. "I was so sure I had it…"

"It's a Lili_or," _Norman stressed, jabbing his pointer finger at a long curving plant that was gracefully sprouting out of a ceramic pot. It was a lovely plant, there were delightful patterns on the leaves, and it gave off the most tantalizing of scents. There was even a small flower or two; white and pure as an untouched dove. "It was discovered by Thomas Lilior, most commonly confused with the Rianoone, the flowers are edible while the –"

"-leaves are deadly poison," May finished. "I already know this. I also know that you'll be dead in thirty minutes if you eat it." Looking at the expression on Norman's face, May also added, "I even know that they're no known antidotes for the poison. So may I please go to the palace now?"

Norman gave out a dry chuckle. "Why so eager to go to the garden these days?"

May simply shrugged. She, herself, didn't know why either. "I don't know," May said honestly.

"The competition is in a week!" Norman called to his daughter who was snatching her palace badge off the rickety wooden table. Thirty seconds or so passed, and May was quickly scrambling toward the distant silhouette of the castle. After a moment of thought, he added, "Come back soon!"

May reached the palace about thirty minutes later. She was completely out of breath, and panting like dog. Steadying herself by leaning on her knees, May proceeded in a more professional fashion to the palace gates. The brunette flashed her badge to the stationed guard, and crossed the bridge.

Ambling along, May found herself in the gardens again, where to her surprise, a cherry blossom tree, full-grown, was standing proudly in all of its glory.

"Wow…" May whispered. She delicately fingered a pink bloom, and it gently fell away.

A flower's rain.

"Country."

May spun around, and to her surprise, was Drew, leaning against the sycamore tree, just like he did three years ago when she was nine and he was ten. "Quit calling me that," May said. "It's…not nice…"

Drew snorted. "It's what you are, Country."

"Grassy!"

"Is that the best you can do?"

May shrugged, still intently studying the blossoms. "What can I say? The tree's better looking than you," she jabbed snidely.

_She didn't know what brought her back each day. _

There was a pregnant pause, which left May feeling triumphant. Their arguments never gravitated in her direction. Smiling slightly at her victory, May turned to look at a bright pansy, when something careened into her, leaving her about zilch for recovery.

The first second or so: May registered nothing.

The seconds after the first or so seconds: well there was something wrapped around her waist. If not mistaken, Drew's arm.

Approximately a confusing twenty seconds later, May realized she was pressed snugly against Drew, his arm around her waist, and her cheek and hands pressed up against his chest. They were hidden fairly well in the thick shrubbery.

May bit her lip, thinking of the innocent shrubbery that they were squashing.

The brunette tried to shift, but Drew pressed her against him even harder, irritating her to no end. She made a move to speak, but she was quickly cut off by the palm of Drew's hand.

"Prince Drew? Prince Drew?! His Majesty would like to see you! Prince Drew?!" a female voice cried.

May felt Drew stiffen.

"Now where did that boy go?" May heard the maid mutter, and after a few moments, the maid was gone.

"What was that about?" May whispered, making her way up to her feet.

If Drew responded, May never heard it, because a dark red bloom was thrust into her hands, and when May turned her head, he was gone, leaving her with a lingering splash of pink stained on her cheeks.

"_Why_ do I keep coming here?" May sighed, thinking of the boy who constantly mistreated her.

But her heart melted at the sight of the flower.

* * *

_The garden was beautiful. So pretty with its ivy covered walls, and the bright-colored flowers that only existed by human tampering. _

_We never had enough for flowers like those. Our garden was dotted with plants of the most boring variety. Peas, lettuce, rice… Boring, boring, boring. My favorite of flowers was the rose. Satiny red petals, and the graceful thin stem. _

_I was so surprised when I spotted a tangled red rose bush in the wild, and I made an attempt to grab it, but for my hand to sting, and sting, and sting. Looking closer, I realized roses had thorns – thorns sharp as spinning needles. _

_I always received roses that were cut clean of the plant-needles. And when I went asked the local herbalist if there was such thing as a natural thorn-less rose, he shook his head and chortled: _

"_Red roses, eh? They're sacred I tell you. A red rose's thorn cannot be strip by magically means. You'll have to do it the old-fashioned way. If of someone is willing enough to strip a rose of its thorns, they must like you a real lot!" _

_That brought me to hope and to wonder of Drew and to his hands that were always bandaged._

* * *

"This is it," May breathed, rubbing her hands together. She frowned a little, her hands were sweating, they were actually sweating. It was understandable, after all, if May won, she would be placed in a school for doctors, a school that didn't care about social status. May had never heard a sweeter thing. May rubbed her hands on her apron disdainfully, before quirking her lips into a beam. "Drew!"

The said boy turned lazily, his eyes flicking over to May. "May," he greeted.

"Are you excited to watch?" May asked eagerly. She knew Drew was rarely allowed to leave the castle.

"Sure," Drew said detachedly. May noticed Drew was glancing at something by the corner of his grass-green eyes.

May's heart sank, though she wasn't sure why.

It was a girl. A beautiful girl. With long strawberry red hair and a laugh that sounded like twinkling bells, May was reminded of a fairy. She was a high-class girl, at that. There were jewels studded into her dress, and white hot stones that glittered on her thin neck and wrists like pieces from the sun.

May won the city-wide competition that day. She won it by the mile. When she turned to Drew with his oh-so-many guards, he was turned, to the pretty redhead girl who was meeting _his_ eyes.

Holding onto the packet of bright flower seeds that was also awarded to her, May never felt flatter.

* * *

_Drew's hands were healing. He no longer bandaged his hands or smeared healing paste into his wounds. I knew that because the maids from the palace didn't visit the apothecary anymore._

_I didn't find the palace garden so beautiful anymore either._

_During my last few weeks in Roland City, it was hailing. _

_They fell like white hot stones._

* * *

"Happy birthday, May!" Leaf and Herbert chorused. They each bestowed a gift wrapped package that was tied with ribbons. May pretended not to notice Herbert's ribbon was actually a bandage; he probably nicked it from the infirmary. Not that May was complaining, Herbert was of low-class, like May herself. Miracles upon miracles of how Leaf Green, daughter of a noble, took to a friendship with bookworm Herbert and klutzy May.

"Thanks, you guys," May chirped happily, taking the packages into her hands cheerfully. "You guys are the best!"

May carefully placed her gifts onto her cot, where a small tin can of homemade cookies laid – courtesy of her family.

Leaf bounced on the balls of her feet. "So what should we do today? It's free day so we should go horseback riding! Just like you wanted!"

As if by psychic reading, May and Herbert locked eyes. "I dunno," May said, "I really don't have enough –"

"- So what?" Leaf broke in sharply. "C'mon May, you too Herbert." Leaf grabbed Herbert by an ear and May by an arm insistently. "We're going horseback riding, and we're going to have fun for once!"

As Leaf yanked her two friends down the corridor, May couldn't help but feel touched; by poor Herbert Quill who could barely scrape up a coin and still offer a gift, and by charming Leaf Green who cared nothing about social statues, and still stayed by May's side even when her father threatened her to leave those 'poor-classed dirt'.

May felt herself attracted to a coal-black mare at the local ranch; and when she sidled up to its side, she, with a tentative finger, stroked its white star marking with a smile that somewhat smiled a low pitch of melancholy.

She could let go now.

* * *

_Who needed Prince Drew Hayden? The boy who left me for the crows? I certainly didn't. _

_I had new, better friends, ones named Leaf and Herbert. There was another boy, too - a black-haired boy with a nice, bright smile. He was called Brendan. He was nice. _

_He helped me up when I tripped over a bag of grain. And books. And chairs. And him. _

_He didn't care about my social status. Leaf and Herbert didn't either. They were the only three that didn't. _

_Sometimes, I wondered about the mysterious redheaded girl with the winking, white hot stones. She visited the palace a lot back at Roland City. _

_There were carts of white roses delivered to the palace on my last day at Roland._

_Then, I realized I didn't care._

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Leaf flicked a page, biting her quill, disinterested. "Come back soon. We have an exam tomorrow."

May sighed, shouldering her belongings tiredly. "Leaf…I mean… I'm really leaving."

"Hmm?" Leaf's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "What are you...?" Leaf's eyes raked over May and her luggage, and she felt herself sigh once more.

"Take care, Leafy, alright? Herbbie's going too."

"What?" yelped Leaf, flinging her book away. "What are you talking about?"

"The board just skyrocketed the price for tuition. My scholarship doesn't cover it," May said flatly. May wasn't expecting much from Leaf. Certainly not tears, or wails, or screams. May was, in fact, slightly surprised when Leaf barreled into May, and overwhelmed her in a bear hug. Leaf wasn't usually the touchy-touchy type; except, well, if she was getting into some fight of some sort (which she frequently got into).

"They can't do this," Leaf whispered.

"They just did," May murmured back, her eyes brimming with unshed tears – again.

May was crying when Herbert entered the living quarters, spectacles awry and hair disheveled. He looked miserable.

"This is it, huh?" Herbert said, chuckling dryly.

"Probably," May sniffed. Detangling herself from Leaf, with one final hug to the said girl, shuffled out the door, with a, "I'll be right back."

She had one other goodbye to be said.

* * *

_Herbbie and I went our separate ways. Him to Gardenia Valley, and I to Roland City. _

_I was miserable. _

_Day by day, I trudged on, striding tiredly through woods and streams and rainstorms. _

_I didn't remember much. _

_One day, I met a man who was trapped under a fallen tree. _

_I saved him. _

_He said something._

_But I just couldn't remember what._

* * *

"Hello," May greeted tiredly.

The herbalist of Roland City, cocked his head. "Oh! You're Norman's kid, aren't you? The one who asked 'bout the roses," he said, all friendly like. "What're you doing back here, anyhow? I figured you'd be learning fancy stuff. Nothing like here in Roland."

May shrugged. "I wasn't able to pay," she said.

The herbalist looked taken aback. "I'm so sorry," he replied solemnly. "That's terrible."

"It is," a feminine voice piped up.

May turned, and was face to face with a middle-aged woman. May imagined her soil-dark eyes would have sparkled years ago, but now, they were dull and hard as a rock. "Believe me, dear, we all know how it feels." With a seemingly empathetic pat, the woman exited the store, with the tinkling chime of the bell.

Purchasing her items, May hurried out of the store, eager to greet her family. This was turning to be one heck of a week. Traveling nonstop and the blunt blow of rejection were hard ones to take.

"May, May, May!" Caroline ran toward May, abandoning her laundry. "Come on out, Norman, Max. May's home!"

_It was nice to be home_, May conceded, when a joyful Max slammed into her in the most dignified method possible (which wasn't dignified at all).

* * *

_I felt giddy. _

_Brendan dropped out of school. _

_For me. (For me!)_

* * *

"Hiya, Brendan!" May greeted happily, dancing over to his side.

"May-May." Brendan ruffled May's hair with an affectionate smirk. "Guess what?"

"What?" May asked, skipping.

"You and I are going back to school!"

"_Huh_ – gwoh!" In her haste, May had tripped over a rock. _Ouch_. "What?" May sputtered, picking herself up with the help of the black-haired boy.

Brendan ruffled his own hair excitedly. "You know that Prince Drew? His fiancé is _ill_. Can you believe it? They had the wedding preparations all set out when they were, what, _thirteen. _But then Lady Gwen was needed back at Hill Grassy Heights. So they decided to wed at _fourteen_. But then…"

_Drew_? Drew Hayden?! May suddenly felt very sick.

"So now at _sixteen_," Brendan finished, "and Lady Gwen caught an unidentified sickness during a party. Isn't that insane?"

May nodded slowly. So Drew's fiancé was sick… May bet anything that Lady Gwen was the redhead she had witnessed making eye contact with Drew at the competition. "Wait a second, what does that have to do that with us?" May asked suspiciously. "The royal Physicians should have healed it ages ago."

"Exactly. They just can't seem to figure it out. That's where we come in. The royal family is in an _uproar. _They'll take anyone, anyone, mind you, who has a very good allusion with someone."

May just stared. "_Anyone_?"

"Anyone," Brendan confirmed with a smile. "So will you do it?"

May thought it over. There was a life on the line. And if she succeeded… No. She couldn't, she wouldn't. There was no way May was meeting Drew again. No way. And to meet him again to heal his fiancé? Just no. _No_. Besides, if she failed, she would have to pay with her head.

May shuddered, and shook her head in a stubborn, disagreeable _no_.

* * *

_In the next week or so, our house was pillaged with letters._

'_You idiot!' Leaf said in letter form. 'Heal the damn girl so you can come back to us!' _

'_This is a very good opportunity,' Herbert wrote. 'You'd be a fool if you didn't take it.'_

'_Take it, please,' Brendan begged. 'Please, please, please!' _

_But they didn't know anything. Not everything about me, and certainly not about Drew Hayden, who left me for the crows. _

_He deserved it, right?_

* * *

"Oh, hello," May greeted. "You're the woman from the herbalist's shop, aren't you?"

She nodded. "And I suppose you're May Maple, the girl who is just about amazing in the medical world."

May furrowed her brow. "Just how…?"

"My dear, you're quite well-known. Even the servants in the Royal Palace are whispering about you."

May blushed. "Ohh...it's nothing."

"The first female to actually become successful. That's something if you ask me. It's even good enough to heal Lady Gwen." The woman sighed waspishly. "You're lucky, child."

May's lips pursed into a frown. "If you're trying to convince me, I'm not going to do it. Besides, the Royal Physicians will probably sort it out in no time." Nodding her head in respect, May began to walk away.

She was quickly stopped.

"Don't be so selfish. If this is about your personal feelings, you'll have to toss them away. A life is on the line, and a doctor must help, whether he or she wants to, or not. It is part of your code, no?"

May cringed. She _was_ being selfish, wasn't she? "You don't know anything," May bit back sullenly.

The woman shrugged. "I suppose I don't. But it is still part of your duty." The woman meandered away with those last words, leaving May to think about them in silence.

* * *

_When I told Brendan, he began to laugh._

_Then I laughed. _

_I finally remembered what it was like to laugh._

* * *

May stepped back from the now steadily breathing Lady Gwen, satisfied. She done it. After a copious month, she saved a life, and May couldn't be more happier.

May studied Lady Gwen's red locks. She really was more beautiful than herself.

Nodding to the guards that were stationed around and about of Lady Gwen's room, May hurried away, eager to seek Brendan and leave.

She had seen Drew fleetingly, when she greeted the royal family, and it seemed as if he didn't recognize her. May had said her name, her last name, and from where she was from, and gauged Drew's reaction.

May cursed Drew's unreadable poker face.

Drew changed, appearance wise, she supposed. May used to be taller than him when they first met, but steadily, Drew topped her with about five inches. May suddenly felt very short.

"You did a good job, May."

May stiffened, and without turning around, said coldly, "Try not to party too much, _Your Highness_. I'm not going to save your butt if you catch a death of a cold."

There was a pregnant pause, in which May used to distance herself from the green-haired boy even faster than she was doing beforehand.

He chuckled, but there was nothing lively about it. "Will do, May, will do."

When May exited the palace, she finally met up with Brendan. He perked a brow, and slung his arm around her shoulders. Laughing, he said, "You done great, May-May. Just great. But what's with your face? It's all red."

May pressed hand against her cheek. It was hot.

Very hot.

A swirl of emotions circled her. And after a few moments, on which trying to decide on how she felt, May decided on very, very hurt.

* * *

_I promised I would forget Drew Hayden. _

_I succeeded, for a little while. _

_But of course, he had to reappear. _

_Again._

_Drew did that a lot. And he always got his way. _

_Always. _

_Now that wasn't fair. _

_It wasn't. _

_Sometimes, I wish I could punch him. _

_But I would probably get arrested._

* * *

"What?"

Drew gave May an irritated look. "I _said_, how've you been?"

May snorted. "Excuse me for saying this, _Your Highness, _but_ go away_."

Drew released a sound that seemed to be a cross of frustration and annoyance. "Damn, May, it's just a simple question."

Crossly, May replied, "I've been good, _thanks_. I'm good, and alive, and –."

"Obviously," Drew cut in. "You're still here, aren't you?"

The frown that May unwillingly plastered on her face quivered. "Right."

Drew just looked amused. _This was just turning into a game for him, wasn't it?_ May thought. _Let's see how long it takes to break May!_

_Joy_.

May stomped away. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning. _Nonononono_.

She desperately wished Lady Gwen would get better faster. Then May would never have to see Drew again.

_Evereverever_.

* * *

_This wasn't happening, was it?_

_Butterflies were quivering in my stomach like a storm. _

_I was pressed against a tree._

_I couldn't move. _

_And his lips were pressing against mine._

* * *

"Your _Highness_…what are you doing?"

Drew simply stuffed his hands into his pockets, and gave May one of those you'll-see glances. "Leave the garden," Drew commanded to the servants that were lingering.

One servant must have been a tad hesitant, as if May was going to kidnap Drew or something, (May didn't blame the guy for wondering. Seriously. Drew had fans that were just plain _creepy_) because he said, "Are you quite sure, Prince Drew?"

Drew nodded. "Very. I'll send someone back for you, but for now, take a break."

What? Take a break? May wished desperately the servants would, in fact, _stay_.

Drew began striding away, to a more secluded part of the garden. May gulped, and strayed aback.

"C'mon, May. Keep up. In fact, I command you."

_Ugh_. Hurrying, May fell in step next to Drew. "What do you want?" May asked stiffly, as she trotted to keep up with Drew's brisk pace.

Drew just kept on walking, and May grumbled.

It went on like that for the next half hour. May followed Drew further and further into the garden, her eyes growing wide at the excessiveness of the estate.

May shivered, they were now in a darker zone of the garden, and it was harder to make out Drew's outline against the trees.

She blinked.

He was gone.

What the heck…? Did he just lead her astray just for the fun of it?! May felt herself shudder. She hated the dark. She really, really hated it. And Drew knew that the best. Did he just take advantage of that fear?!

"_Drew_?!" May hissed, a little paranoid, because she could have sworn she felt something _slither_ against her ankles. "Where did you – _mmphh_..."

May felt herself being pressed against a tree. And she couldn't _move_. But she knew for a fact that something, _something_ was pressing against her mouth, and imploringly nipping at the bottom of her lip. And using the process of elimination...

Drew…

_Drew_.

May felt hazy, delirious, as if in a dream that was too pleasant too be true. _This isn't fair_, May thought as she gasped, and crumbled, her willpower fading. May felt Drew's hand bury itself into her hair, and hold her even closer. _How does he do this to me_, May wondered as she allowed Drew to press his lips against her even more insistently.

"I'm sorry, May," he breathed into her, and May felt her breath hitch, and color bloom on her cheeks.

It didn't matter much. All that mattered was that she was enjoying it. She was actually _enjoying_ it.

"Can you forgive me?"

Feeling sick to her stomach at the whole _wrong-ity_ of the situation, May attempted to move, but she found herself that she wouldn't. This wasn't good… Not good at all…

"O-okay…" May managed to whisper back.

She was fighting a losing battle, wasn't she?

* * *

_It must have been disgusting to a noble. Like flies circling a mound of sludge. Like pigs feasting on rotten garbage. Like…_

…_royal blooded lips on a low-classed dirt's. _

_It was Brendan. The kind black-haired boy who helped me when I tripped._

_Brendan's knuckles were a ghostly white. _

_I felt sick. And I started running. _

_I tripped._

_But I still kept on running._

* * *

"Mmm," May murmured, resting her head on Drew's shoulder. "Isn't everything in life…so pretty?"

Drew snorted at that. "Not _everything_, May."

"Yes it is," May insisted. "Even the bad guys. They were good…some time ago. Don't you ever wonder when you listen to fairytales?"

"I don't typically listen to fairytales…" Drew said tersely.

"Aw, Drew," May said. "There must have been at least _one_ someone told you."

Drew paused. "You're seventeen, May," he finally said. "I honestly have no idea why you're ever bringing this up."

"Aw, c'mon, Drew," May persisted. "I know you have one…"

"And how do you know that?" Drew asked, cocking a brow. He smirked.

"Because you do," May said cheerfully, pulling Drew's cheeks with her index and thumb. "Aw," May cooed, "aren't you cute..."

"Gack…May…gerroff…" Drew grunted, trying to pull the brunette off of him (the action would have been more effective if not for the redness on his cheeks, and how his lips were trying to pull up into a smile).

"No way am I getting off, mister, until you tell me one!"

"Damn it, May – get _off_! Before we – _aggh_!"

Stuck in Drew's grasp, May giggled as they rolled chaotically down the hill. Gasping with laughter once they rolled to a tangled heap, May turned to the green-haired boy. For once, his hair wasn't perfection.

She giggled.

"_Please_?"

* * *

"You're leaving?" May said, dismayed. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

Drew shrugged. "Take care of your family I – I'm sorry, May," Drew said, looking at the brunette. "That was wrong of me to mention."

"It's all right," May said glumly, looking down at her hands.

"Not it's not." And slowly, Drew pulled May into a hug.

"You'll be back, right?" May whispered breathlessly.

"Sure, May. Just quit worrying about it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Drew's head suddenly jolted up, his eyes narrowed, looking down at a blank area of space next to the window, where he was so sure that a figure was there, mere seconds before.

"Did you see something?"

* * *

Sighing, May felt herself being dragged out of her home. Turning back to see Leaf's slim figure chasing after her, she called, "Go back, Leaf! Take care of Max, all right?"

"But, _May_!"

"Leaf!"

"Fine…I promise…I promise…Just come back, you hear me?!"

* * *

"Execution."

May felt her stomach plummet to the ground.

* * *

"…Are you sure this will get rid of her?"

"_Fool_, its execution. Even Maple can't rise from the grave."

* * *

"How's the battles way back around Hill Grassy Heights?"

"Terrible. Just between you and me, I would clear out, _fast_. The prince's dead."

_Dead_.

* * *

May sighed, attempting to find a comfortable position in her dank, cold, cell.

May laughed a little at the irony. She never expected her life to end so abruptly, but there was no other reason to stick around. Everyone she had cared about was dead.

_Dead_.

And it was because of _her_.

But May knew the jewels wouldn't sparkle forever.

* * *

_A plan..._ May thought frantically. _My life can't end like this… Not in their hands._ She looked around wildly for some sort of weapon.

Through the moon's light, there was nothing, nothing except for…

Gasping, May quickly made her way across the cell, her eyes locked on the majestic plant.

* * *

_Goodbye_, May thought, staring forlornly at the passing birds overhead. It was a nice day. The seemingly ever-blue sky, fluffy white clouds that looked just wonderful to take a nap in, a small breeze that tasted just like spring…

The blade gleamed, and it whistled through the air. But May was dead before the deathly weapon cut her off from the rest of the world.

May spent her last moments laughing. Blood spilled from her lips. Dark ruby droplets.

_To the next life._

* * *

May yawned, stretching, much to the displeasure of her teacher, Mr. Hamilton. He shot her a disapproving look before launching into a lecture on medieval daily life. On Mr. Hamilton's left, was a chart describing social statuses. At the sight of it, May's lips pulled into a disproving frown. _How horrible that must have been_, May mused, pulling her conscious into a deeper substance of daydreams.

Thirty or so minutes ticked by, in which May made plenty of use by daydreaming and cartooning little doodles into her notebook.

"_May_!"

A small whisper scream barely broke through May's mental lockdown on the rest of the world, but then _something, _hard and rubbery collided into her nose.

"Ow…"

"Dawn," May hissed, rubbing her nose indignantly. "What the heck was that for?"

From her right, this 'Dawn', was May's female blue-haired friend. She was remarkably attractive with those soft blue eyes, and navy hair. Dawn certainly had no short of admirers. Dawn pointed to the back of the room, where everyone else in the classroom was directing their eyes to.

"_What_?" May said, confused, and her confusion was quickly replaced with understanding. In the back of the room, a young woman, who May recognized as the eccentric secretary, was energetically bobbing her head, while tapping a boy forward.

"Kingston High, please welcome Drew Hayden, a new transfer student from University Gates!" the woman cried, pumping her fist into the air.

Already accustomed to the secretary's bizarre greeting, everyone instead eyeballed the new boy, who stared back in return. _He was attractive_, May supposed, _with the green hair and all_. But she didn't really have an opinion on him.

"Maple!" Mr. Hamilton barked. "Ready position! Redeem yourself!"

Groaning, May creakily made her way up to her feet, eyeing the snickering faces of her peers. Inhaling heavily through her nose, May made her way to the very back of the room, where the new boy was turned, curious, to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hayden," May said, purposely pitching her voice. She bowed courteously, pulling at her non-existent skirt. "My name is Miss Maple, but you may call me May."

To her immense surprise, and to the entire class, Drew Hayden didn't respond with an awkward shuffle or breathy chuckle, which most newbies did.

"To you as well," Drew Hayden said, bowing astoundingly properly. He offered his arm, a cocky, yet coy look on his face. "May I have this dance?"

Caught off guard, hoping she wouldn't _really_ have to dance with him, said testily, "Of course."

Drew Hayden was just about to take her hand, when May jumped back, her fingers tingling.

"_Bravo_!" boomed Mr. Hamilton, clapping. The crisp sound made May jump.

"Encore, encore," yelled the secretary, the brown curls bobbing.

Her cheeks streaked with pink, May made her way back to her seat, an amused grin pulling at her lips. Her little impromptu skit provoked quite the reaction from her peers (catcalling and whispers), but of course, Dawn was hyped up the furthest.

"Who _is_ he?" Dawn demanded insistently, once May took her seat.

"What are you talking about, Dawn?" May responded, bewildered. "I just met him."

"What?" Dawn looked abashed. "And here I thought you knew him… Maybe from outside tutoring? Swimming? _Ooooh_, maybe from a previous life!"

May laughed. "You read too many romance novels," she teased.

Dawn shrugged. "And I'm proud of it. Unlike a certain someone who hides in the bathroom to read those said romance novels."

"And how do you know that?"

"Honestly, May, you've _told_ me."

May couldn't find anything to respond to that.

Thankfully, their conversation was quickly cut short. "Hayden, next to Jasmine Quire, girl with the pink headband. Ahh, there you go. All settled then?"

A few moments later, Mr. Hamilton resumed his lecture, May settling back into her world of dreams.

"Hey…_you_!"

For the second time that day, something was thrown, with keen accuracy, hitting the back of May's head.

Whirling around, May met a pair of green eyes.

"I guess we didn't formally introduce ourselves," Drew Hayden whispered drily, a mischievous look in his eyes.

May stifled a rising giggle. "I guess not," she said.

Tipping her chair a few inches above the ground, May ignored several incredulous stares from her classmates.

"May," she said, extending a hand.

The green-haired boy reached over his desk, and gripped her hand firmly, and responded with a crooked smirk.

"Drew."

And the tingling resumed.

* * *

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Note:** If you have any lingering questions of what happened, I'm happy to answer them. Just ask! :) Wee, that was some ride there... honestly, I thought I would never finish it. :/ But it was entertaining to write, nonetheless.

Heh. Feedback would be lovely. It's the first time I wrote a section of the story in a poem-like-fashion, and I'm wondering how I did. (The format was inspired by the book, **Witness **by Karen Hesse. Check it out! Its set in the 1900s, where a small town is coping with the Ku Klux Klan/racism/etc.)

I personally loved the ending To My World of Dreams! /tear flick/ It seemed so _right_ when I was writing that particular scene. Well anyways,

See you around, maybe? :)


End file.
